Image forming apparatuses, such as liquid electrophotography (LEP) systems, form images on media. Liquid electrophotography systems include a fluid applicator unit, a photoconductive member, an image transfer member, and an impression member. The image formed on the photoconductive member is transferred to the image transfer member, and then is provided to the media. An impression member may be used to transfer the image from the image transfer member to the media.